


lucky break

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky SPN Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cas is a sweetie, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, New Porn Star Samandriel, Porn Site Owner Dean, Porn Star AU, Porn Star Castiel, Shy Samandriel, Slight Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Samandriel (Supernatural), slight name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Samandriel has been down on his luck for some time now but he's still not exactly sure if the callback he received from a porn studio is a good thing or a bad thing; that changes when he meets his co-star....





	lucky break

**Author's Note:**

> Another square on my kink bingo card (Castiel/Samandriel) and one of the many off the beaten path ships I'm going to have to write for it (seriously some of these are so obscure, the tag didn't pop up when I was putting everything together on here)
> 
> With the above in mind, this is also the first work in my series of rarer than rare ships; I wanted to put them all together so they won't be lonely so if you're into ships with work counts in the double digits (and maybe single digits, who knows?), enjoy :) To my loyal Destiel and DCJ shippers, I hope the influx of new ships won't put you off; I'm still doing more stuff for those ships, I just need to get my bingo card done and I have _a lot_ of off kilter ship squares on my card.

The entryway to A&D Productions was surprisingly tasteful.

This was the first thought that occurred to Samandriel as he walked up to the building that he needed to go for his interview. He had some time to observe the place as he walked up the sidewalk after getting off the bus; his car had broken down months ago and he still couldn’t afford to replace it. Money had been extremely tight for a long time but that was why he was here. A&D Productions was the only place to give him a call back for an interview. Normally this would have had Samandriel jumping for joy but there was one huge catch…

A&D Productions made porn.

The production company ran several adult entertainment websites, the most popular being a site called Angels & Demons; the site catered all sorts of sexualities and tastes. According to the internet is was a pretty nice place to work for. He’d been able to find some blogs for people who work as freelancers who said that they thoroughly enjoyed their time there and the company had respected their choices to move on without any problems. This went a long way to making Samandriel feel more at ease; it didn’t help quell the small amount of shame he felt at having to turn to porn for money though at least it might not follow him forever once he had enough money to leave.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the doors and walked into the extremely well furnished reception area. There was a large desk to the left of the door where a woman with short red hair typed furiously on a computer. 

“H-hello, I’m here to see Mr. Winchester,” Samandriel said, his voice sounding strangely loud in the empty room despite his soft tone. 

The woman held up a finger, her face still on the screen. After a minute she cursed quietly to herself and turned to look at him. The stern look on her face melted and she smiled brightly at him. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you,” she reassured him, gesturing towards her computer. “I just lost a pretty major raid but no worries, I’ll get them back later. You must be Samandriel Christenson, right?”

Samandriel nodded, blushing. He really hated when he did that; logically he knew there was nothing to be embarrassed about but no matter what he did, his face always heated up when he was the center attention. 

_Probably not a good trait for a porn actor_ , he thought idly to himself, _who knows, you might not have to worry about working in porn to ruin you later in life. You probably won’t even get the job._

This was an oddly comforting thought.

“Well, Dean is still in his office so I’ll just send you right up,” the woman said. She gave him directions to Mr. Winchester’s office. “He’ll be expecting you so just walk right in, okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” Samandriel responded.

The woman smiled even bigger and, to his shock, patted him on the cheek. “Well aren’t you just adorable. Dean is going to like you; good luck!”

Her words chased around in his head as he rode up in the elevator. Was Mr. Winchester liking him a good thing? Was he going to have to have sex with the man to get the job? Before the elevator stopped on the top floor that housed Mr. Winchester’s office, Samandriel decided that no amount of money was worth being forced into sleeping with someone so he resolved to turn the man down if that was the price of employment. His resolution was firm in his mind, at least, until he entered the office.

Mr. Winchester, he assumed, was sitting behind a large desk while another man sat with one hip propped against it. There wasn’t anything obscene going on like he’d wildly imagined on his trip to the production office, everyone was fully clothed but the fact that everyone was decent didn’t disguise one little fact. 

Both men were absolutely gorgeous.

“Ah, you must be Samandriel,” Mr. Winchester said, a tall blonde man who looked like he could put any of his actors to shame. It was obvious that he was having a hard time with his name but Samandriel was used to it after twenty two years. “I hate to be rude but do you have a nickname, kid? I’d feel really bad about butchering your name the whole time.”

Samandriel cursed internally as he felt his cheeks flush slightly under the two men’s scrutiny. “Um, you can call me Alfie,” he offered tentatively. “Someone started calling me that years ago and it sort of stuck; not sure where it came from though.”

The other man, a ruggedly handsome specimen with dark hair, a square jaw dusted with a healthy coat of stubble and incredibly blue eyes, chuckled deeply. “Alfie it is then,” he said, holding out a hand to shake. “I can understand the dilemma, my name is Castiel but at least I can go by Cas.”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel,” Samandriel said as he offered his own hand. Cas’ grip was warm and strong but gentle and that paired with the intense gaze that was levelled at him sent more than a few naughty thoughts flashing through his head, making him blush even harder. 

“So, Alfie,” Mr. Winchester said, his voice breaking through the heated fantasies. He was leaning back in his plush executive chair, looking at them with an openly speculative gaze; it made Alfie feel like he was naked but then that might be what Mr. Winchester was imagining. “What made you decide to do porn?”

Half an hour after Samandriel had been asked this straightforward question, he was signing a contract that made him A&D Productions latest star.

 

A week would pass before Samandriel was actually part of any video shoot.

There had been the gamut of medical tests to make sure he was free of any STDs and another round of paperwork concerning the use of his image for the websites; he was also sent to a stylist to get his hair cut and styled and (much to his shock and embarrassment) his body waxed.

The latter had been...unpleasant.

This meant that he wasn’t quite sure what to expect when Charlie the receptionist called Saturday night to tell him to be in the studio on Thursday and that he was to ‘keep his hands off himself’ until then. The conversation had been mortifying but at least he’d been in the safety of his own apartment at the time. 

He dutifully reported to the studio on Thursday morning where he learned that Mr. Winchester, Dean as he insisted to be called, liked him enough to ease him into the process. Instead of being thrown into films with complicated positions and half baked plot lines with borderline cheesy dialogue, Samandriel was going to be paired up with one of the veteran actors and together they would do a faux-homemade porn scene. Apparently these softly lit and intimate videos were gaining popularity over the overly bright and forced looking ones on the website and Dean was nothing if not a shrewd businessman.

“Alright, so here’s the deal, Alfie,” Meg, the camerawoman, said as she clapped her hands together and gestured towards the set. “You and Clarence will be here, I’ll be over there and the sound guy will be monitoring the microphones from the booth. You two will do the do and hopefully it’ll won’t come out looking like super obvious porn.”

Samandriel felt a bit crestfallen as he found out he wouldn’t be working with Cas. He’d been hoping he’d get to do a scene with him. So he reluctantly went to his assigned dressing room and stripped down. Despite his disappointment at not working with Cas, Samandriel was mildly surprised to see he was starting to get hard at the mere thought of getting off soon. Not masturbating over the past few days had been strangely difficult; he figured the intense desire to touch himself came from the fact that he’d been told expressly not to and it made him wonder what that said about him.

Clad in a bathrobe he tiptoed he way out to the set and sat on the bed. Meg was fiddling with her camera and he could see the audio engineer in his booth but there was no sign of his partner. Nerves started to plague him the longer he sat on the bed; he turned to stare at the headboard as he attempted to force himself to be calm but thought whirled through his mind.

What if he wasn’t convincing enough?  
What if he accidentally came too soon and ruined the video?  
What if his partner didn’t want to work with him?

“Easy, kid,” a familiar voice said behind him. “I know the first one is a bit nerve-wracking but you’ll be okay.”

Samandriel’s heart started racing and he turned around to see Cas standing there, clad in a robe and looking completely at ease. He didn’t have his robe as tightly tied as Samandriel and so he got a nice view of Cas’ muscled chest.

Cas walked over and sat on the bed next to him, close enough that their thighs touched and their naked shins brushed. He smiled at him soothingly and Samandriel felt some of the tension slip away.

“Now, I know it made me feel better to know what was expected of me when I first started,” Cas began, resting his hand on Samandriel’s thigh, his thumb brushing back and forth, “So here’s what’s going to happen. All you have to do is do as I say and call me sir.”

“And that’s it?” Samandriel said, cocking his head to one side incredulously. “Just do what you tell me to and call you sir?”

Beaming, Cas nodded. “Yep, that’s it,” he replied. “Dean’s billing this one as an ‘experienced Dom’s first time with his new sub’ kind of deal which works perfectly.” He stood up and started looking through the supplies that someone had left on the bedside table. Suddenly he turned around and clapped his hands. “Oh, I almost forgot, I was going to do a bit of name calling; will that bother you?”

Samandriel shook his head. “No, I think I can handle it; I trust that you won’t be too mean about it.”

Another smile that had Samandriel shivering as Cas walked back over to him; his hands went to the belt of his robe and he started to untie it. He called over his shoulder to Meg. “We’re ready whenever you are, Meg.”

“Sure thing, Clarence.”

The lights dimmed as the thought occurred to him that ‘Clarence’ must be a nickname but Samandriel’s mind promptly went blank as Cas’ robe dropped to the ground. His mouth went dry as his eyes travelled down the defined muscles of Cas’ chest, down his stomach with its lightly sculpted abs to the neatly trimmed thatch of hair framing the man’s cock. The size of it, even soft, was slightly intimidating but that didn’t stop a heated thrill from shooting through him at the thought of it being inside him.

He was so distracted it took a polite but amused nod from Cas to remind him that he had to take off his own robe. Swallowing hard, Samandriel stood up and untied his robe with hands that shook slightly but now he wasn’t sure if it was from nerves or just plain anticipation. The soft white fabric pooled at his feet as he pushed it off quickly to keep himself from chickening out.

The appreciative nod and thorough once over Cas gave his naked body actually went a long way to helping put Samandriel at ease.

“Ready?” Cas asked. When Samandriel nodded, he continued, “Alright then, we’ll start in five...four...three...two...one….”

After the countdown, Cas face changed from an expression of open ease to firm seriousness. He nodded towards the bed. “Get on the bed, boy,” he said in a way that brooked no argument. “On your back, legs spread.”

Samandriel shivered at the air of command in his voice and he nodded and added a belated, “Yes, sir.”

He clambered on the bed obediently and positioned himself in the center, bashfully parting his legs and exposing himself; Samandriel hoped that they wouldn’t mind him blushing the whole time. Cas showed his pleasure at this with a small smile as he crawled onto the bed, bringing to mind a large cat stalking its prey. 

“Such a good boy,” he rumbled, sitting back on his heels between Samandriel’s thighs. Cas trailed a finger up his thigh and goosebumps broke out in its wake causing him to chuckle lowly. “And so responsive; we are going to have so much fun, pet.”

Reaching over into the pile of supplies, Cas grabbed a blue silk tie. “Hands above your head, pet.”

Doing as he was told, Samandriel raised his hands and his cock started to harden as he realized he was going to be at Cas’ mercy. Strong hands deftly tied his hands together, loosely looping the cool silk around his wrist, before running down his arms to his chest. 

“Mmm...you look so good like this, pet,” Cas hummed; his hands roamed restlessly over Samandriel’s skin, stopping to tweak a nipple every once and awhile, lightly caressing his ribs and sides until they reached his hips. “You have one job for tonight,” he continued, his eyes boring into Samandriel’s. “Do not come until I say, understand?”

Gulping slightly, Samandriel nodded until a sharp glare reminded him of his actual rules. “Oh, y-yes, sir.”

Cas smiled at him; it was a predatory smile and made Samandriel shiver. He leaned down and kissed him deeply, his hands sliding down to grip Samandriel’s hips tightly to keep him from pressing up against him. Samandriel whined when the kiss broke and Cas began to nip and suck at his neck but he didn’t have long to mourn the loss of Cas’ mouth because his concentration immediately switched to the hand wrapping around his cock.

Gasping and mildly shocked at how sensitive his skin seemed to have gotten, Samandriel tried to rut up into the fantastic friction but a chiding noise from above stopped him.

“No, you’ll take what I give you,” Cas rumbled, taking his hand away and shifting back onto his heels again, removing any chance at friction much to Samandriel’s dismay. A pillow was placed under his hips and Cas grabbed the lube from beside them. 

Samandriel began to breath faster as he realized where Cas was going next. He slicked up his fingers and brought them between Samandriel’s legs causing his breath to hitch as Cas probed teasingly at the sensitive flesh before sliding a finger inside.

“So beautiful; my pretty slut,” Cas hummed as Samandriel gasped, his head thrown back. Cas began to finger him slowly, purposefully trying to drive him insane. Samandriel’s muscles shook with the effort it took not to rock down onto the fingers moving in and out of him; even though he knew that this a really just pretend, the thought of being good for Cas had him tingling all over in a way that had him strangely desperate to please him.

The urge to move became stronger as Cas began to rub insistently at his prostate; molten lava started to build rapidly in his groin and, as several days of not touching himself started to catch up with him, needy noises started to slip out of Samandriel without his permission. He bit his lip to gain some control but fingers reached up to pull the flesh free. 

“Ah, ah, ah, none of that,” Cas chided, smirking down at him. He cupped his cheek, caressing Samandriel’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I want to hear you, pet; especially once I start fucking you.” At the thought of Cas’ thick cock replacing the fingers thrusting in and out of him, Samandriel couldn’t help the small gasping moan that slipped from his mouth; Cas chuckled. “Yes, that’s it; give me those pretty noises.”

After that small sound, it was like the dam had broken and every filthy, needy noise that Samandriel had ever made (and some new ones) fell out of him as Cas drove him higher and higher only to pull away at the last moment when his body started to tense; always giving him a teasing reminder of the one rule.

It felt like absolute ages before Cas finally removed his hand to slick himself up, his darkened eyes admiring the mess that Samandriel had to be as he laid on the bed, panting as he tried not to spontaneously combust. His skin was practically on fire, hyper sensitive as he writhed against the sheets. 

Cas grasped one of his thighs and hiked it up on his hip while his other hand went down to position the tip of his dick at Samandriel’s hole. Right before he pushed forward, Samandriel saw the sexy Dom disappear from that handsome face and it was regular Cas looking down at him with a questioning look on his face. Samandriel nodded eagerly and, after a small smile, the heated dominant gaze was back.

“Oh fuuuuck,” Samandriel moaned quietly as Cas slowly slid inside, his back arching to take more of him. Every nerve in his body was on high alert and everything felt so much more intense than it normally did during sex. When Cas started to thrust in and out, Samandriel started panting. “So good; harder...please.”

But instead of fucking into him harder like he’d asked, Cas froze; he looked down at Samandriel expectantly. At first he couldn’t figure out why Cas had stopped moving but at the the raised eyebrow, he remembered one of the things he was supposed to do.

“Sir, please, sir; fuck me harder,” he groaned, his voice pleading; no one had to know that it wasn’t exactly an act. 

Cas smirked and started to move again. “Good boy,” he said, his hips starting to slam against Samandriel’s ass with more force; Cas’ head bent over the crook of his shoulder. “Beg for it, pet. Tell me how much you want my cock; how much you need me to fuck your slutty hole.”

Never one for dirty talk, Samandriel choked on his own breath as the sound of that rough low voice growling filth into his ear went straight to his throbbing cock. Out of instinct he tried to reach down to stroke himself only to whine in disappointment when he realized his hands were still tied. Cas chuckled and pinned his hands back over his head.

“Do you want something, pet?” he crooned as he continued his assault, switching from powerful thrusts to short grinding movements that rubbed the tip of his cock against his prostate and trapped Samandriel’s aching length between their stomachs. Samandriel tried to buck upward but Cas’ weight pinned him down. He’d probably be embarrassed later by the needy noises that burst out of him as he writhed beneath Cas but at this point he was just too desperate to care. Six days of not coming was taking its toll. 

Adding in how fucking how the man currently fucking him was just wasn’t fair either.

“Wanna come,” he panted, hands grasping at the bars on the headboard in a fitful attempt at getting leverage. Samandriel looked up into that darkly satisfied face. “Please, sir; need it.” To Samandriel’s relief Cas started to slam into him again, he gasped as each thrust had him building higher and higher. “Thank you, sir; thank you,” he breathed as he felt himself getting so close, his back started to arch in anticipation; he was balancing right on the edge…

And then he felt a vice grip around the base of his dick as the mind numbing thrusts stopped.

“Nooo,” he cried, thrashing as much as he could, unable to understand why Cas was doing this. He’d been almost there and now he’d stopped him. “Please, so close; need to come so bad.”

That dark chuckle again. “I’m not sure if I should,” Cas said, breathless from fucking him. Sweat coated his body, highlighting his muscles and making him look fucking delectable. The hand gripping his cock started to stroke up and down agonizingly slow. “You almost broke your one rule; luckily for you I stopped you just in time.” Samandriel whined as Cas squeezed his cock. “Don’t you want to be good for me?”

“Yes, yes, sir,” Samandriel panted, his whole body screaming for more friction, to be fucked, anything to relieve the maddening ache in his groin. “Wanna be good for you, please let me be good for you.”

Samandriel could have cried when the thrusts started again.

“You beg so pretty for me,” Cas said, his hips starting to circle as he rutted up into him. This time he continued to jerk him off and Samandriel allowed himself to hope. His rhythm was starting to falter and he was getting breathless. “I suppose you---deserve a reward---for being so---so good for me.”

Samandriel, body hanging dangerously on the precipice, strained to hold himself back. Cas hadn’t said the words yet; he couldn’t come yet, not until he heard the words but it was so hard. Every thrust and stroke had fire coursing through his veins and it was starting to feel like he couldn’t possibly hold on for another one; it would be so easy to just come but no, he needed to wait but everything felt so fucking good. God, it felt so good to have Cas moving in and out of him, to have him stroking him inside and out; he just wanted so much to let go…

“Come for me, pet.”

The words were barely out of Cas’ mouth before Samandriel’s control snapped and he came with a wail; his entire body going rigid with ecstasy as he finally got what he’d been working towards. His cock throbbed forcefully and his hips thrashed slightly, impaling him even more on Cas’ thick length. The waves of his orgasm only seemed to be strengthened by the frantic thrusting of Cas’ hips right before he slammed home one final time, coming with a growled curse and forcing another feeble spurt of come from Samandriel’s spent dick. 

Not that Samandriel really noticed, he was too busy floating on cloud nine while his body was pleasantly numb and loose. In fact, he wasn’t aware of much until he heard a loud, “And...cut!”

His eyes flew open and his breathing almost stopped.  
Holy shit, he’d forgotten he was being filmed.

“Oh, don’t blush, kitten,” Meg said from her place by the camera. “That was some hot fucking right there. They’re just going to eat you up.” She wandered off, calling out instructions to the man in the audio booth. 

Cas untied his hands and began pulling out while Samandriel covered his face in embarrassment. His mortification only increased as he realized Cas was cleaning him up... down there...with a pack of hand wipes. A hand patted his belly soothingly.

“Hey, there,” Cas said softly. Samandriel peeked through his cracked fingers to see him smiling at him. “It’s alright, I know it’s a bit embarrassing but if it makes you feel better; you did fantastic.”

Samandriel blushed again and sat up, feeling more than extremely exposed as he looked for his robe. Cas grabbed it first and to Samandriel’s surprise, he held it out to put on him. Once they were covered, they wandered back to their dressing rooms where Cas surprised him again by following him into his room. When Samandriel could only gape, Cas nodded towards the small couch.

“If you think I’m leaving you alone after not only filming your first sex scene but your first jaunt into BDSM, you’re nuts,” Cas said as he pulled him towards the couch. “Normally I’d ask what your aftercare list is but it’s obvious you wouldn’t know what that is so I’m going to start by cuddling you for a bit, if you don’t object that is.” He proceeded to sit down and pull Samandriel into his lap, situating them so they were back to chest. “Is this okay? If you’d rather I not touch you, that’s fine but I’ll still sit here with you for a while.”

“No, this is fine,” Samandriel said, feeling oddly sleepy. He snuggled back into the solid warmth of Cas’ chest, his eyelids getting droopy. “I’m really tired though.”

Cas chuckled; this time is was light sound. “Yeah that sounds about right,” he said, rubbing at Samandriel’s arm. “Why don’t you take a nice cat nap and I’ll explain all this shit when you’re more awake?” When Samandriel nodded tiredly, he wrapped his arms around him tighter. “We’ll talk about how amazing you were out there too.” 

He continued murmuring nice things into Samandriel’s ear as he drifted off. As Samandriel fell into his nap, he mused on how nice this day had been, if a bit strange and embarrassing, but he did decide on one thing before sleep claimed him. 

As long as he got to work with Cas, being employed by A&D Productions was the luckiest thing to happen to him in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really did like writing this one even though I have a feeling this ship isn't one that most people are into; Samandriel deserves some love :D


End file.
